Love! Love! Kokkuri-san -Capítulo 2: Poseídos por un Rokurokubi
by Ani Ortiz
Summary: Alguien ha irrumpido en la casa de los Toshioka, un espiritu malvado y muy lividinoso... un viejo Rokurokubi.


Love! Love! Kokkuri-San

Capítulo 2: Poseídos por un Rokurokubi y un viejo Tanuki

Narrador: el día de regreso en la escuela era normal y simple, de nuevo Koko regresaba de la escuela. Pero estaba lloviendo.

Koko: *entra* ya llegue.

Kokkuri-San: *en su forma zorro* Bienvenida*

Koko: …un zorro pequeño?

Kokkuri-san: es mi forma animal.

Koko: ya lo noté.

Kokkuri-san: ve a tomar un baño, estas muy mojada. Cuando salgas ven a almorzar, te preparé algo sabroso.

Koko: de acuerdo.

Y en el baño.

Koko: *suspira recordando a Kokkuri-san* me lo promete? Como puede decir eso? La verdad no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que confié en alguien *recuerda una bofetada*…. Un segundo… siento que alguien… me observa… es frio, y muy retorcido…*se da cuenta de algo*

Narrador: entonces, Kokkuri-san escucha un grito del baño.

Kokkuri-san: Koko!

Entra al baño…

Kokkuri-san: *entra desesperado* Koko! Estas..-

Pronto fue golpeado por Koko.

Kokkuri-san: Koko! Que te..-!?

Koko vuelve a golpearlo mandándolo afuera del baño.

Kokkuri-san: *enojado* Koko!

Narrador: y afuera del baño, cuando Koko termino su baño.

Kokkuri-san: Koko, porque gritaste?

Koko: alguien me estaba viendo.

Kokkuri-san: un pervertido! Ya veo, debiste confundirme con él.

Koko: la verdad no, te golpee porque entraste cuando no tenía nada puesto. Y si, algún pervertido entro a la casa y quiere espiar.

Kokkuri-san: *fuego Volpini* Koko! Cúbrete!

Koko se agacha y el fuego sale al patio dándole a un extraño hombre mayor…

¿?: *Gritando de dolor*

Koko: Ese tipo, como entró aquí?

Narrador: después de que el fuego se calmó, Kokkuri-san se puso frente a Koko y aquel viejo estaba hecho una enorme bola de ceniza.

Kokkuri-san: *enojado* usted viejo pervertido! Que hace aquí!?

¿?: *Vuelve a su forma humana pero con quemaduras* N-no seas tan duro con un hombre mayor… además no soy tan viejo.

Koko: entonces puedo golpearte con libertad

¿?: Ni siquiera te estaba espiando, solo quería darte un susto.

Kokkuri-san: quién eres?

Estu: Mi nombre es Etsu Toshioka! Oí que esta casa a pesar de estar abandonada está habitada por alguien, vine a espantar a los residentes de esta y apoderarme de la casa!

Kokkuri-san: Sal de aquí, esta casa ya está poseída por un demonio, el Kokkuri-san! Ahora largo.

Etsu: MMM…. No puedes compartir la posesión de la casa con otro espíritu?

Koko: otro espíritu?

Etsu: *estira su cuello alargadamente* Exacto, Soy un Rokurokubi, y vengo a chuparte la sangre….

Koko: *rocía sal* largo demonio, largo.

Etsu: Hee…? No pareces asustada… me dejaras quedarme.

Koko: diría que me daría igual que te quedaras o te fueras, pero eres un Rokurokubi… Puedes estirar tu cuello hasta la ventana del baño, conozco a los demonios como tú, no puedo confiar en ellos.

Etsu: *deprimido* me decepciona que no me dejes quedar por mi naturaleza entrometida y no porque cause miedo.

Narrador: Y así, Koko y Kokkuri-san terminaron por lanzarle sal al Rokurokubi.

Etsu: Por favor déjenme quedarme, además un amigo mío también busca donde quedarse.

Koko: si algo peor que un Rokurokubi, son dos.

Etsu: no, mi amigo no es un Rokurokubi, además le prometí que conseguiría un lugar donde quedarnos. Además por defecto esta casa es parte mía, soy descendiente de la familia Toshioka de hace 4 generaciones.

Koko: Yo también soy dueña de esta casa, soy descendiente actual de la familia Toshioka. *sube la mirada* ahora que lo recuerdo…

Kokkuri-san: que pasa?

Koko: Mis padres me habían contado acerca de los ancestros de nuestra familia, él debe ser algún pariente mío. Debió haber cometido pecados de asalto a la privacidad de los demás para convertirse en un rokurokubi.

Etsu: que cruel eres, nieta mía.

Kokkuri-san: debe ser tu tátara abuelo.

Etsu: me dejarás quedarme?

Kokkuri-san: Koko, que te quede claro, soy tu espíritu protector, así que cualquier cosa que haga este pervertido, estaré al pendiente. Cuando viene tu amigo?

Estu: mañana en la noche.

Koko: *en su mente* sigo sin confiar en un rokurokubi.

Y más tarde, durante una puesta de sol…

Koko: *leyendo el manga*

Kokkuri-san: por cierto, Koko…

Koko: *voltea a verlo* qué?

Kokkuri-san: *serio* tu cabello esta algo maltratado, debes de tener nudos.

Koko: en realidad no me lo peino *ojea la página* cuando tenía 8 quería cortármelo por mí misma, tenía el cabello largo y muy disparejo, no me dejaba ver, el resultado… esto… *señala su cabello de la parte de la frente y orejas*

Kokkuri-san: Si, notaba que tu cabello de arriba está mal cortado, parece césped. *toma un cepillo* ven, deja que te lo cepille.

Koko: así me siento bien.

Kokkuri-san: de ninguna manera *se sienta detrás de ella y comienza a cepillar*

Koko: siempre eres así?

Kokkuri-san: he? Como?

Koko: no te importa si te die que no ayudes, lo haces, te preocupas por los demás, y muestras interés por alguien que no tiene una vida normal.

Kokkuri-san: *cepillando* se llama ser amable, y ya te había dicho que no soy un espíritu que se va tan fácilmente. Me invocaste, te tengo que atormentar de alguna manera.

Koko: Amabilidad. Hace mucho que deje de experimentarla.

Kokkuri-san: *cepillando* tienes el cabello maltratado, se te harán rastas…*acaricia el cabello de su oído con su mano*

Koko: *siente un latido fuerte en su pecho* He!?

Kokkuri-san: que pasa? Jalé un nudo?

Koko: n-no, no fue nada. *En su mente* que fue eso? Sentí un titubeo… *pone su mano en su pecho*

Narrador: Al día siguiente. Koko se iba a la escuela.

Koko: *poniéndose los zapatos* ya me voy…

Kokkuri-san: espera Koko, te hice un almuerzo, para la escuela *le da su almuerzo*

Koko: gracias *lo toma*

Kokkuri-san: además, no dejaba de pensar que no puedes ir así a la escuela, te compré esta liga con una flor para el cabello. Ven acércate.

Narrador: Kokkuri-san peinó a Koko con una coleta de lado.

Kokkuri-san: que diferencia. Te vez mejor, qué opinas?

Koko: acaso estás loco?

Kokkuri-san: he?

Koko: en los clichés de Manga y Anime, las mujeres que se peinan así, mueren.

Kokkuri-san: pues tu vida no es ningún manga para que mueras. Vete así a la escuela. Te vez muy bien. Ahora vete, se te hará tarde.

Narrador: Y Koko se fue así a la escuela…

Mientras estaba sentada en su banca mirando hacia la ventana.

Koko: *en su mente* Ahora que lo pienso, el adorno de la liga es muy bonito. Y no me veo tan mal. Pero… que fue lo que sentí anoche…?

Narrador: Koko recordaba el titubeo que tuvo cuando Kokkuri-san acarició su cabello.

"Kokkuri-san: que diferencia, te vez mejor."

Koko: *siente el titubeo* de nuevo lo siento… que es esto..?

Narrador: y Koko escuchaba murmureos sobre ella con dos amigas.

Chica 1: oye... ya viste a Toshioka?

Chica 2: ha si... Viene peinada hoy…

Chica 1: y su liga es tan bonita…

Chica 2: ha sí, es una azucena púrpura.

Narrador: mientras tanto, con Kokkuri-san. Estaba tendiendo la ropa.

Kokkuri-san: me pregunto si ella está bien en la escuela.

Etsu: *sentado en la cornisa* no te preocupes por ella, las mujeres de la familia Toshioka son fuertes, no me extraña que desde los 5 años este sola en esta casa.

Kokkuri-san: de cualquier forma es preocupante, sino no me hubiera quedado con ella.

Etsu: creí que te quedaste para atormentarla, que lastima, si fuera más joven la atormentaría con estilo.

Kokkuri-san: con estilo?

Etsu: así es… *mirada pervertida* mirarla en el baño no es suficiente. Atormentarla y escuchar su grito de "alguien me está mirando desnuda" es lo que haría si la atormentara…

Kokkuri-san: *le lanza la sartén furioso* Viejo pervertido! Entonces si la estabas espinado mientras se bañaba!

Etsu: no es así! Yo buscaría una chica más alta! Las bajitas no me atraen!

Kokkuri-san: *lanza fuego volpini* Deja de espiarla!

Etsu: *quemándose* Haaa!

Toshioka regresaba de la escuela, y no tardo en percatarse de un extraño hombre mayor con yukata japonés y sombrero de viajero, que la seguía.

Koko: *en su mente* hasta donde piensa seguirme?

Narrador: Koko seguía su camino como si no supiera del extraño que la seguía. Cuando estaba por llegar a su casa.

Koko: *habla en voz alta* ya me cansé! Que quieres!?

¿?: Tu apellido es Toshioka no?

Koko: en lugar de seguirme no pudiste haberme preguntado en la escuela?

¿?: Bueno es que si me quedaba en tu escuela, los demás pensarían que soy un pervertido.

Koko: creí que acosar también se considera perversión.

¿?: Soy Shigaraki, estoy buscando un amigo mío dijo que me invitaría a vivir a su casa.

Koko: -_-

Narrador: y al llegar a casa…

Koko: ya llegue.

Kokkuri-san: Ha, bienve...-*mira a shigaraki*

Koko: Este debe ser el amigo de Etsu, además de que me ha estado siguiendo desde la escuela.

Kokkuri-san: *se rodea de un aura roja* Shiga…raki…

Shigaraki: *contento* Hey Zorro, nos volvemos a encontrar. Esta vez cuidas de una hermosa joven de preparatoria. Y decías que no estabas interesado en una chica.

Koko: ha, entonces se conocen.

Kokkuri-san: *enojado* Largo de aquí Shigaraki! Solo traerás desgracia. Y para que te quedes de nuevo como Nini!? De ninguna ma..-

Etsu: Ha, Shigaraki, por fin llegaste.

Narrador: parece que todos aquí se conocen.

Más tarde, Koko y Kokkuri-san sentados en la cornisa.

Koko: Entonces es un tanuki.

Kokkuri-san: Y uno pervertido. Así que no te le acerques. Pero descuida, Voy a protegerte de ambos.

Koko: *siente un titubeo y pone las manos en su pecho* Hum… lo siento de nuevo..

Kokkuri-san: Estas bien? Te sientes mal?

Koko: No, no es nada, estoy bien.

Narrador: que será lo que siente Koko por Kokkuri-san? Acaso hay algo más entre ellos dos? No se lo pierdan en el próximo caítulo.


End file.
